Lies My Parents Tell Me
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: "I hate you. Both of you," I yelled shaking my head and willing my tears to stop from pouring down my face.
1. Lies My Parents Tell Me

Lies My Parents Tell Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Mom, I'm home. Six minutes before curfew, aren't you surprised?" I called out as I dropped my bag on the granite kitchen counter and got a Coke from the fridge.

The lack of response from my mom was weird since she is usually in the living room working on a case when I usually get in this late. Grabbing a cup from the cabinet I noticed her briefcase laid abandoned on the living room table. _Even weirder. _The past few days between my parents have been nothing but awkward to say the least; Mom and dad working together on a case and then Dad finding out about the engagement.

"Mom?" I called out again with a louder and more worried tone. I saw her car in the driveway and there is no sign that she left. I crept along the long hallway to her door and just as I raised my hand to knock on her door she slid out.

"Hi honey. I didn't hear you get in." Examining her blatantly disheveled appearance and the look of guilt written on her face I knew that it was a lie. _Being around Dad has paid off more then he knows. _The buttons on her shirt were mismatched and her hair looked as though it's been through a wind tunnel. Putting the pieces together my heart sank and anger rose in its place.

"That's a lie," I coldly replied looking at her with disgust.

Her eyes looked down and away, a sign of shame. She didn't even try to deny it. A noise coming from her room broke the awkward silence between us and without another word I pushed her aside and opened the door to reveal my worst nightmare. Dad was half dressed beside the messed up bed when he turned around to face me. His face remained emotionless, but his eyes were sad. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to the punch.

"I hate you. Both of you," I yelled shaking my head and willing my tears to stop from pouring down my face.

The look of pure devastation washed over his face but I didn't care as I did the only think I could think of. I grabbed my purse from the counter and ran out the door. I didn't stop running until I reached my favorite coffee shop, the Metro Café blocks away. I sank into the large sofa chairs and tried to control my hysterics. _How can they do this to me? Don't they remember all those nights the spent screaming at each other while I laid in bed and tried to wish myself somewhere else; All the fighting in court over custody of me. How can they sleep together after all of that?_

Breathing in and out slowly I finally got a hold on myself. I felt my phone buzzing to see my Dad calling me. I immediately hit the reject button. I didn't want to talk to him and I didn't want to return home tonight to face them together. Glancing at the clock on the wall and seeing that it wasn't too late I dialed the one person I knew who could help me.

"Hey. Can you pick me up? I need a place to stay tonight."

Relief washed over me when they said they would be here in a few minutes. Now all I had to do was wait and hope that my parents didn't try looking for me here first. They would probably start with my friends, but they wouldn't expect who I called. I ordered a small apple cider and watched as the late night traffic lights flashed pass the large glass windows.

"Emily!" I looked up and smiled in relief as my rescuer approached me. I threw my arms around him and started to cry again.

"Thanks Eli," I whispered. He pulled back and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You look like crap," he said with no empathy.

"Well that's how I'm feeling," I said with a humorless laugh.

"Can we get out of here? I'd rather not have my parents find me tonight."

"Sure," he said grinning and looping his arm through mine lead us out of the café to his car. As we started to drive I noticed immediately that we were going in the wrong direction.

"Eli, why are we heading towards my dad's house?" I said angrily. He didn't answer, but instead increased his speed. As we got closer my heart began to beat faster in panic.

"Eli!" I screamed. He flinched but didn't change his direction or say anything.

As he pulled into the drive way and turned off the car I saw my dad waiting a few feet away.

"I can't believe you. Why?" I cried hitting him my tears returning.

"Because you can't run away when you're angry about something, Em. You have to face it no matter how much it sucks," he explained as he unlocked my door and practically shoved me out of the car into my father's waiting arms.

"Appreciate it Loker," my dad said as I shot Eli a glare. He nodded, shut the door, and pulled out of our driveway disappearing quickly into the cool night air. I immediately yanked my arm out of my father's grip and ran inside to my room. I knew locking the door wouldn't stop my dad from coming in so I just slammed the door and dove into the pillows on my bed. Within seconds I heard his soft knocking, but didn't bother to reply. I heard the door open and felt his weight on the edge of my bed.

"Em," he said softly. I felt his hand start to stroke my hair so I purposely turned away. I could almost feel him hurting by my rejection but I still remained silent.

"We didn't mean for it to happen. It just did, love," he explained lamely, but I still couldn't look at him. Instead I pulled my pillow closer to me and cried harder.

"Please Em, talk to me," he begged, his hand now rubbing my back. I didn't pull away this time because it was soothing and he knew it.

"Are you getting back together?" I articulated through the sobbing.

"No love," he answered, honesty ringing in his voice.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I thought you guys were getting back together and I couldn't deal with all of the fighting that would happen. Not again," I said softly sitting up on my bed to face him. He moved his one arm up to stroke my hair and with the other pulled me into his side. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and sighed in exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry for putting your through that darling," he mumbled as he kissed my forehead. "I think we should both be getting to bed, been a long night." I nodded and crawled under the covers not caring that I wasn't in pajamas.

"Can I ask you something darling?" he said as he tucked the comforter around me.

"Sure," I said with a slight yawn.

"Why did you call Loker, not Gillian? I thought she was your life guru," he joked.

"I didn't want her to be hurt too," I replied.

"What do you mean love?" Confusion painted his face.

"If I had called her and told her what happened between you and mom she would've been crushed. She really loves you dad," I said gauging his reaction.

"You don't know what you're talking about love. We're just friends. Great friends, but there's a line that we don't cross," he admonished.

"But you're so much happier when you're around her though. Not like when you're with mom. I can see it all over your face and hers," I stated. He looked hopeful for a second then put up his usual mask. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Em. I love you," he said from the doorway.

"I love you too," I answered back as he quietly shut the door. I turned over on my side and looked at the picture of the three of us at the Christmas party. We looked so happy together. _The way a family looks. _I smiled at the thought and turned back on my stomach. I knew my dad and Gillian loved each other, but I also knew it would take some more pushing before they would finally admit it to themselves and each other. _Sooner, rather than later, I'll make them see it._ _But I'm gonna need some backup._ I grabbed my phone on my nightstand and quickly typed a message.

"Got a mission for you and Torres. Non compliance will result in exposure of those pics from the XMAS party. Yes, THOSE pics. Details will follow in the morning. ;)"

Within thirty seconds Loker responded, "Anything you say, my queen."

I smiled as I put my phone back down and snuggled into my sheets. Dad and Gillian didn't stand a chance now.


	2. Lies We Tell Ourselves

Lies We Tell Ourselves

A/N: This is dedicated to Dr. Callian :] I own nothing, not even Tim Roth :'(

I woke up the next morning with a determined mind to get dad and Gillian together. As I got out of the shower and dressed for school I could smell the "apology breakfast" coming from the kitchen. Walking down the stairs I saw Dad standing over the stove wearing his ridiculous floral apron.

"Morning love," he said cheerily. The look on his face showed slight shame. _I guess he really does feel bad about yesterday with Mom. _

"Morning," I chirped back cheerfully. As I sat down at the island he served me a large plate of pancakes topped off with fresh strawberries and whip cream, my absolute favorite breakfast. _Major guilt. _I noticed he also made toast with jam, scrambled eggs, and French toast. _How early did he get up?_

"Thanks for all of this Dad," I said gesturing to the feast before me as I dug in. He smiled, and went back to refilling his coffee cup when his phone rang. Looking at the display screen he frowned, then reluctantly flipped his phone open.

"What, Loker?" He said with a strained voice. He shot me a look and just mumbled and grunted occasionally into his cell. After a minute or two he hung up and looked at me with the same guilty expression.

"Loker says we've got a case and he needs me at the office," he began, "Are you alright to get to school love?" His eyes searched my face as I nodded my mouth full of his culinary delights.

"Alright. You're the best love," he smiled, kissed me on the head and grabbed his keys heading down the hall to the door. "Dinner tonight at the office. Whatever you want," he called as he shut the front door. Immediately I scrambled off the high chair to watch as he pulled out of the driveway and quickly drove down the street.

I raced back to the kitchen for my phone, my fingers shaking slightly as I dialed.

"He just left, is everything ready for phase one?" I asked still looking out the bay window in the study.

"Yep, the flowers were just delivered and the chocolate is on her desk. All in plain sight," Loker replied.

"You made sure only purple orchids and the chocolate has to be Godiva!" I exclaimed. I went back to the kitchen to grab my books and a last bite of breakfast.

"Yeah, Em it's exactly what you said you wanted. Jeez, you were the one who ordered them anyway," he replied in exasperation.

"Don't get huffy with me Eli, I own you right now," I said cool control while searching the counter for my car keys.

"Please don't remind me about that," he groaned.

"Helpful hint for the next Christmas party, don't do tequila shots then photocopy pictures of your…well you know," I stated smugly. I glanced at the clock and frowned, "Look I've got to get to school, text me when he sees her with her gifts."

"Sure, boss," he laughed with true amusement.

I smiled as I snapped my phone shut and quickly drove off to school. As I pulled into a parking spot all I could think of was my dad's face when he read the card that goes with the orchids. I smiled and walked into school knowing that my mind would not be able to concentrate on anything else but scheming.

After what seemed like hours I fled from school as the last bell rang. Driving to the office all I could think about was the text Loker sent me during French. All I said was, "He saw the flowers. He's annoyed and yelling at everyone for any little thing :]" I smiled. _Phase One completed. _As I walked into the office I could feel the tension coming from the other staff members.

"Hey Emily," Heidi said as I walked up to the front desk, "Your dad should be in the lab."

"Thanks Heidi," I said with a smile. I wondered along the long hallway before stopping to hear the yelling coming from inside the tech room.

"Bloody hell, he could be dangerous, Foster!," Dad said loudly, concern and jealously laced in his voice. I could see as I slowly peeked in the doorway Dad and Gillian facing each other in a standoff. In her hands she held the box of chocolates.

"God, Cal. It's just chocolate and flowers," Gillian countered. I saw the annoyance and

"You have no idea who this "secret admirer" could be. He could be dangerous or try to hurt you love," he reasoned.

"That's a bit ironic from where I'm standing. Besides it's nice to know that someone out there has noticed me," Gillian spat back angrily. She turned to leave the room when Dad yelled, "What are you walking away for, eh? That's not right! Don't do that!"

I moved away from the door and moved to hide behind one of the lounge chairs in the hallway peeking to see the drama enfolded before me.

Seconds later Gillian rushed out of the room with Dad hot on her heels. I could see as she turned to return to her office she was trying to hide the tears from coming down her face. I knew that Dad had once again pushed her too far emotionally. I needed intervene to give Gill some time to regroup before Dad went at her again and would ruin my plan.

"Dad!" I called as I moved out of my hiding position. He turned his body towards me but his head turned back to watch Gill as she walked into her office. He looked back at me, his face transforming into the mask he usually wears. I quickly moved towards him and could feel his heart racing as I gave him a quick hug.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Dandy love," he said with a fake smile.

"I thought I heard some yelling," I prodded. He looked at me when sad eyes and a frown.

"Just a little somethin' between me and Foster," he replied with a curt voice.

"Feel like elaborating on that?" I prodded further giving him my best "serious" face.

Instead of answering he put his arm around my shoulders and guided me back to his office. Changing the subject he asked about my day, school, friends, Rick, everything else that I didn't want to talk about. I moved to my usual spot on his large couch and started on my homework. We both worked in silence for nearly an hour when I knew I had to say what needed to be said.

"Tell her you're sorry," I spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear me. I looked up from my textbook to see him staring straight at me.

"It's complicated now, love," he said with a sigh. "There's someone else in the picture now I think. Sent her orchids and chocolates today and signed from a 'secret admirer.' Load of bollocks."

"Then step up it up dad. Show her the English charmer that's hidden deep in there somewhere. Though I'm sure she would appreciate some Tai food for dinner," I suggested. "You know, make her feel appreciated and valued for the person she is."

His face deadpanned. "You need to stop watching day time talk shows, love," Dad said with a chuckle as he pulled out his phone and a takeout menu. I smirked as I pulled out my cell phone. I quickly texted Loker, "Phase One completed. Get ready for Phase Two."

His response came a minute later, "When this is all over can I have my picture back?" I chortled.

"Never." To that I literally laughed out loud.


	3. Lies We Tell Our Hearts

Lies We Tell Our Hearts

A/N: This story is taking longer than planned, but it will be finished..eventually…please keep reading and reviewing!

Dedicated to Dr. Callian :]

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::..::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

After ordering dinner for three, Dad went back to the tech room to review footage from his latest case. As soon as he left the room I sprinted across the hall to Gillian's office to check on her. She was still there thankfully, sitting on her small leather couch staring at a picture in a photo album she held in her hands. I knocked quietly, hoping she wouldn't mind the intrusion. She looked up at me and gave a small smile before wordlessly gesturing me into the room. I walked over and sat close beside her.

"What are you looking at?" I inquired pointing to one of the photos. It looked like it was from at least five years ago. It was of her and Dad, arms around each other standing outside of an old building.

"That was the shoe box office building that was the beginning of the Lightman Group," she said fondly.

"Wow. You guys must have been really broke," I said. Gillian laughed and nodded.

"It was just the two of us in a cramped two room office for about six months," Dad's smooth voice said from the doorway. We both looked up at him. He offered a small smile and in his hands were two bags of takeout. "It took cracking a big case for the FBI that people started to take us seriously."

He put down the bags on the coffee table in front of him and sat down on the recliner opposite of us. "I got Tai, hope you don't mind," he began his eyes never leaving her face.

"Thanks," Gillian responded quietly. She averted away from him and back to me and the pictures. Sensing the mutual discomfort between them I broke the awkward silence by announcing that I left my drink in the other room. As soon as I walked past Dad he gave me a grateful look. I smiled back knowing he needed to alone with Gillian when he apologized. Quickly I made my way to the computer on his desk and brought up the camera's live footage from Gillian's office. I sat back in the seat, watching and waiting.

For a moment I thought it was a frozen take as there was no movement. Then Dad got out of his chair and moved next to Gillian on the couch. I turned the volume up and strained to hear the soft words spoken.

"I was wrong to yell at you about the flowers and chocolate, love," Dad began. "I just get so bloody stupid when it comes to you Gill."

She opened her mouth to respond, but closed it, her words lost.

"I understand your concern Cal really- but I can take care of myself," Gillian said finally, raising her head to meet his gaze.

"I know you can love, I just wish that you still needed me," he said faintly.

"I do need you Cal," she said. "I just thought that," she faltered, fidgeting with the fabric of her shirt, "but I was wrong."

"Bout what, love?" He said edging closer, his hands

"I thought the gifts were from you, as an apology," she started, "but obviously I was wrong." She chuckled without humor.

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand with his. "You want to know the truth darling?" She nodded, but refused to look him in the eyes. Sensing her anxiety, he raised her other hand to the side of her face and gently pulled her towards him, forcing her to see the honesty on his face.

"I was bloody jealous and still am of whoever sent you that stuff because it made you happy, and made you smile. That's supposed to be my job and I've been mucking it all up royally lately." He dropped his mask and let himself be open for her to see. To watch as the emotions danced across his face.

She was memorized as the emotions ran unguarded over Cal's face; Sadness, anger, regret, and something else she couldn't quite place. The air in the room seemed to vanish and along with that her breath. The proximity between was growing hazardous between them as she felt this thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"Gill – I love you."


	4. Lies Turn to Truths

A/N: I'm NEVER writing a story again….one shots from here one out..

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Tim Roth :[

Lies Becoming Truths

Emily was speechless as she stared at the monitor on the desk. She had expected her dad and Gill to forgive each other and leave it at that. She had expected her plan would heal the rift between them. She hadn't expected to hear those three words come out of her father's mouth. Emily pushed the chair back from the desk and grabbed her abandoned can of coke. She debated on whether or not to go back to Gillian's office and risk interrupting what was happening. Before she could decide she heard laughter out in the hallway. Creeping towards the door she looked out to see her dad and Gillian in a passionate kiss completely oblivious to everything around them. She slipped her phone out of her back pocket and took a quick picture before they noticed her standing in the doorway. Gillian gently patted Cal's arm and nodded towards Emily.

"Oh there you are Em, wondered what happened to you?" He said with a wolfish grin.

"Liar," she said with a smile. Looking past him, she saw the nervous look on Gillian's face as though she thought their conduct was something not approved of. Emily winked at her to calm her doubts and moved past them back into Gillian's office.

"Well come on, the food's getting cold!" Emily called over her shoulder with a laugh.

The two adults moved back into the room and joined her at the table sharing their cartons of food and exchanging pleasant conversation like nothing had changed. They laughed over the eccentricities of the Lightman Group staff as well as the latest exploits of Loker and his research. Emily smiled as they finished their meal when she noticed how the tension that acted as a wall between her dad and Gillian had finally disappeared and how much happier and carefree both seemed with each other.

As they said their goodbyes in the parking lot, Emily slipped into the Prius and watched as her dad walked Gillian to her car across the lot. Seizing her moment of solitude she pulled her phone out and sent the picture and was in mid text when the driver side door opened. Startled Emily dropped her phone on the floor. She picked it up quickly, finished typing and closed it swiftly.

"Do you ever put that thing down, love?" Cal said as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Before she could answer her phone buzzed with a response. She laughed when she read Loker's response.

"Care to share?" He asked.

"It's a secret," she said giggling. "But since you don't know anything about anything all I have to say is your welcome."

"You are a strange one, darling," he said lovingly.

" Takes one to know one, dad," She retorted.

As the night moved on and Emily laid in her bed she thought of the benefits or her scheming over the past few days. Even though she had to use lies to get the truth out she knew one day she might have to explain everything and the thought frightened her. Her dad would be furious because he hated it when she meddled. However, as she turned on her side she realized she could blame everything on Eli. She smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
